We propose an annual Workshop for Junior Biostatisticians in Cancer Research, to be held in Conjunction with the annual meeting of the Eastern North American Region of the International Biometric Society (ENAR), the major professional gathering of biostatistical researchers in the U.S. The purpose of the Workshop is to provide junior biostatisticians, who often have limited experience, with the requisite knowledge about necessary skills and opportunities essential for a successful research career. We propose to have forty junior biostatisticians less than five years from receipt of a doctoral degree in biostatistical science from academia, government and industry participate in the Workshop. Through sessions featuring prominent ten senior researchers, two successful mid-level researchers, and one CSR/NIH staff member, the Workshop will offer junior participants in-depth coverage of key topics such as publishing in scholarly journals, NIH funding information and grant writing strategies, collaboration skills with investigators in cancer research, and survival skills for a successful career, with opportunity to ask candid questions and seek advice. The Workshop will be organized and facilitated by the Principal Investigator and her Co-investigators with the assistance of the ENAR Business Office and support from ENAR. Serious efforts will be made recruiting women and underrepresented minorities.